


I Think It's Gone

by evanderblake



Series: Good Game [2]
Category: Good Game - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, implied sex, migraines, this is the shit i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Ryland has a terrible migraine, and Alex does what he does best – comforts his best friend.





	I Think It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my daughter @thewordzombie who honors me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+daughter+%40thewordzombie+who+honors+me).



No light. Ryland refused to have the lights on. He even bought special curtains so that the hideous sunlight wouldn’t make its way into his bedroom. He couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t even stand the thought of it.

He had noise-blocking headphones on, but they weren’t plugged in. The only sound he could hear was his heartbeat, and even that was too much. Such an obnoxious, awkward thumping that beat in his ears, rattling his brain. A few tears started to slip out of his eyes, both of which were clamped shut tightly, and down his cold, pale cheeks. He balled up his fists; he was so weak.

Ryland had taken medication, but the pounding and stabbing pains were still there. You really should take a break; staring at your computer for that long cannot be good for you, Alex had said just shortly before it came on. He knew that Alex was right, but he was so close to destroying the other team’s core. And then it hit like a freight train; he dropped straight to the floor.

Alex knew exactly what to do; it happened several times before, almost daily at this point. He wondered if something… bigger was going on. But he didn’t push it. He rushed to find the blindfold and headphones, and then helped Ryland off his knees and into his bedroom, shutting the curtains and covering him with the large, ratty comforter Ryland inherited from his parents when he moved out.

The first time it happened, Alex screamed, which only made things worse. Ryland made hand motions, directing him through the process of getting to the bedroom and closing the curtains. After everything mellowed out, they had a long discussion about what to do and what not to do during one of his episodes, screaming being on the list of things not to do under any circumstance, no matter what. Alex felt guilty for weeks about it, even though Ryland insisted he was being overdramatic about the whole thing. Regardless, Alex couldn’t approach his friend for a few days afterward.

It had been nearly an hour and the pains weren’t subsiding. Usually Alex just left him in his room to drown out the noise and light, but that changed when he heard soft sobs coming from the shut door.

He didn’t bother knocking – they were past the point of privacy. He didn’t speak because he knew that Ryland wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway, and even if he could, it would only make things worse. He slowly crawled in bed next to Ryland, being careful not to jostle the mattress too much. With one elbow he propped himself up and with the other he hooked Ryland around the waist and pulled him closer until Ryland completely curved into Alex.

Ryland took the head phones off. “Can you hum a song for me, Lexi?” he whispered, his voice breaking as he continued to cry.

Alex started to hum a song Ryland had never heard, but he was almost sure it was by Rush. It was so quiet that he almost couldn’t hear it, but that was perfect.

It had taken a really long time for Ryland to get use to… whatever they had. He had never been with a man before, so it was a while before Ryland got familiar with all the novelty of their relationship. Just a month ago, if Alex had gotten this close to him (especially in a bed), he would have kicked and screamed bloody murder. Now, he’d learned a lot about himself and a lot more about Alex. He was perfectly content this way.

Ryland curled further into Alex as his crying stopped; this was bliss – the man he loved humming to him while they laid together under a heavy blanket. While Ryland couldn’t stop thinking about the practice he needed to get in before their next Killcore tournament, he was just as happy forgoing the entire day’s plans just to spend this time with the man who cradled him so gently.

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity until Ryland finally said, “I think it’s gone.”

Alex pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck. Ryland bit his lip to hold back a moan. “L-lexi…” the name erupting from his lips without permission.

“Sorry, but I’m about to give you another.”


End file.
